No More Fabulous
by gun for a tongue
Summary: This is a story of the broken, dead, and mute. They are all gone because of a brightly dressed blonde lying six feet under.


**Author: **Moi

**Summary: **This is a story of the broken, dead, and mute. They are all gone because of a brightly dressed pale blonde lying six feet under.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. DUH!

**A/N:** Read, love, review. Watch _**Lost**_ even though the Ian-ness is absent. Damn writers.

**No More Fabulous**

She doesn't cry. She doesn't do anything.

She does this for weeks.

She isn't sure if there's anything to be said that wouldn't insult the icy, pink loving blonde. So she doesn't say anything even as her parents and close friends talk.

They didn't know her.

The blonde resented her at first but then over one summer became her best friend. She liked it that way. The flighty girl knew what to wear, say, and do down to the last flirtatious wink or pink sparkle.

She was going to be a mess without the teenage drama queen.

"_Orange?_ Gabriella Montez you are _so_ not orange. More like passion fruit pink."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"I'm overdosing on Vogue."

She remembers the day like it was yesterday. The two of them burst into giggles, falling on her flower printed covers. They stayed up late that night.

They watched 13 Going On 30 for the tenth time. The blonde instructed her how to walk and pout like a model from an article in Seventeen.

She'd mastered an Angelina pout and Tyra walk.

She missed times like that.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

The last words her fun friend had last said and it was a lie.

A lie.

People refused to talk about the real girl behind the lip gloss and blonde hair. The girl who laughed loudly at Chad and talked honestly about everything.

The one who made Troy Bolton fall in love with one song and a wink.

The one who toilet papered Ms. Darbus' room before summer break last year.

That was the girl they should have talked about. Not one who only had dreams of singing and pink.

That wasn't her best friend.

Troy doesn't say anything. He sits and watches with blank eyes.

She feels sorry for the boy. She hopes he learns to live and love again. She also hopes he never tries to replace her best friend.

Because no one ever could.

"Okay? Ready? Everyone smile."

Mrs. Bolton cried as they huddled in closer to each other.

She watched as Troy hugged the vivacious blond closer. She wasn't mad. She wasn't upset.

They were in love.

It must've been nice because Troy hasn't eaten or talked since… _it_ happened.

No one talks about it and they probably won't for away but she can't blame anyone. It's a tragedy that's happened to them all. Almost like a Lifetime movie starring Danielle Panabaker or whoever decides to star in something cheesy.

"I hate this movie!"

"Then why are you making me watch it?"

"Cause the dad in Mom at Sixteen is hot."

She'll miss the blunt things that her best friend used to say. Everyone will miss her but she knows what they're all thinking.

What a shame.

How could she?

How do I cover this up?

It's only the Evans thinking that last one. She knows what's behind that money and blond hair. They could stand losing a child to murder or just death but never, what she did. It was considered wrong and like a failure to do so.

She misses her best friend, who would've shouted at her for being so sad and cowardly by not speaking up for her. She hates herself for a second, then a minute. She would've gone on hating herself if she hadn't noticed Ryan Evans get up.

"I loved her a lot. She was always the funniest, most honest person you could ask for. I knew she was unhappy. I-I just never thought she'd do it and… and now…. I'm sorry." He clears his throat roughly and blinks back tears of regret and sadness.

She wants to cry with Ryan. She wants to pretend that their angry fight a couple nights ago didn't happen. She wants to pretend they still are in love just like before. She wants to remember her best friend.

It just hurts too much to do that.

"All I can is I hope Sharpay is in a better place."

She laughs. Loud. Brash.

Mean.

"Are you serious?" she screams in between fits of laughter. Her own mother looks down at her ashamed of her behavior.

"She killed herself… and you're saying you hope she's in a better place? What kind of shit is that?" you laugh bitterly and cruelly at the all ready broken boy.

The Evans look at her like she's gone mental. She might as well.

"Shut the fuck up! You just pretended to know her." He angrily shouts out.

"Yeah? Well she hated you. She even made fun of your hats." It was a cheap shot but her anger was getting the better of her.

"She didn't even like you."

"No. She loved me."

There's silence as the two continue their heated stare and shouts. Then it happens, something she thought years of therapy and grief could make happen.

"STOP IT!"

They both turn to the shaken boy in a silk suit that makes him look more lost then he was a couple days ago.

When they were all college bound kids just waiting to start a new.

They can never now.

"Just stop it! She wouldn't want us like this. She loved all of us. Okay?" Troy sits back down and his mother rubs his arm with comfort. She sits back down as Ryan does too.

It's only a few more minutes till the Evans finally buries her best friend.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

"May she rest in peace." They're lowering it down and down until you can barley see the top. People are throwing dirt on the casket.

She can't breathe.

It's all happening too fast.

Her best friend is gone.

Ryan Evans no longer loves her.

Troy Bolton is broken forever.

And Gabriella Montez promises to slit her wrists tonight till there is red crimson that will forever burn her mother's eyes.

That's her promise to Sharpay Evans.

May she rest in peace.

Review.

-- So you were born in a electric storm.


End file.
